I can't believe I didn't see
by Pic's-Pixie
Summary: Vegeta is taken off guard by his sudden attraction to another z warrior, causing him to reach out and really discover the other person in ways no one had ever done before. VP romance
1. Chapter 1

**I can't believe I didn't see**-by Pic's Pixie

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball z or any of its characters.

Summary: Vegeta is taken off guard by his sudden attraction to another z warrior, causing him to reach out and really discover the other person in ways no one had ever done before. V/P romance

Chapter 1

All was calm and peaceful since the whole buu incident. Everyone was back to their usual activities. Even at the Brief's residence things had returned to normal, as normal as things can be with the Brief's family anyways.

"Woman! When the hell do you plan on having dinner ready by? I'm Starving!"

"Shut up Vegeta! For once I'd like to see **you** make dinner." Bulma answered in the same loud tone as her husband, the prince of all pinheads.

Vegeta finally decided to continue this argument in the same room so he stormed into the kitchen hands on his hips waiting for an explanation of why he was left hungry.

"Don't give me that look Vegeta, I had a long day at work, of course it's going to take me a little while longer to prepare dinner." Bulma huffed seeing the expectant look on Vegeta's face.

"How long will it be?" Vegeta questioned, his tone much more suitable for indoors now.

"An hour, maybe more."

"And what do you expect me to do in the mean time?" Vegeta's anger had subsided, now he was seriously bored.

"I have just the thing…" Bulma started while leaving the stove for a moment and rummaging through a drawer in one of her many desks by the phone. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to the prince, then returned to stirring the sauce on the stove.

"What's this?" Vegeta demanded, eying the envelope from all possible angles.

"It's an invitation to the gathering we're throwing next week remember. It's for all the z sensei, all other invites have been sent out already but this one will have to be delivered in person since he has no address." Bulma chimed.

"Who's it for?"

"Piccolo."

Vegeta sighed. _Why was he volunteered to become the Namek's personal mailman?_ "Fine." Was his only reply as he stormed out of the kitchen and out of Capsule Corp. and blasting off in the direction he sensed the Namek's ki.

* * *

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe I didn't see**-by Pic's Pixie

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball z or any of its characters.

Summary: Vegeta is taken off guard by his sudden attraction to another z warrior, causing him to reach out and really discover the other person in ways no one had ever done before. V/P romance

Chapter 2

The wind whipped past him as he flew towards the mountains, the Namek had become predictable in the places he ventured, rarely was he anywhere besides the lookout or the mountains, and always doing the same thing, meditating. He'd have to spar with the Namek soon just to insure that the seven foot Namek could still physically move. Vegeta smirked to himself at the thought of the Namek's body stuck in that meditative stance for the rest of his life.

Then a thought passed through his mind. _Why not surprise the namek? It would be good exercise for him to remember to keep his guard up at all times. _So immediately Vegeta lowered his ki signature so it was almost undetectable, then when he reached the outskirts of the mountains he lowered to the ground and carried on, on foot.

Vegeta was getting closer and closer to the waterfall, where Piccolo was no doubt, floating above it mediating.

He could hear the pounding of the water as it collided down to the rocks below, he could feel the mist as it sprayed off into the air making it somewhat humid while not overly hot and sticky.

He noticed the clearing coming up ahead and quieted his movements even more so, determined to surprise the unsuspecting Namek. He crept forward until there was only a layer of foliage keeping him hidden from sight. He snickered to himself quietly, this would be fun.

He gathered his bearings and peered over the leaves…

Vegeta's whole body tensed, his heartbeat quickened and he sucked in a breath.

_Ohh my…_

Beyond the leafy cover and the soft shoreline. Subtle splashing sounds could be heard as Piccolo casually cupped water with both his hands and brought them up to his chest to wash off the grime from the day's training. He stood waist deep in the water of the river rubbing and washing his muscled arms, broad chest and strong abs.

Vegeta was not expecting to catch the Namek in such a compromising position or state of undress, not only that but he now very quickly became confused as to why this was affecting him so.

He had seen countless men naked before, and it wasn't as if he was catching the Namek doing something distasteful, he was merely cleaning himself. So why? Why was his heart racing in his chest? Why was it suddenly so hard to breath? And why were his pants suddenly feeling ten sizes too small? (naughty grin from the author)

Vegeta's attention was suddenly brought back out of his intense questioning as he glanced back out and couldn't find the Namek's whereabouts. He quickly became frightened in case Piccolo had heard or sensed him and was about to pounce at any moment, but as his eyes flitted from place to place in search, he sighed in relief when he saw him burst through the surface of the water. Vegeta gulped in a much needed breath as he watched rivets of water stream down Piccolo's body, down from the side of his face, down his corded neck, along his collarbone, down between each perfect pectoral, in between each sculpted ab, and down further into the inky depths of the water. Vegeta's tongue flicked out to wet his lips, imagining how great it would feel to let his tongue follow that water droplets path down the Namek's body, down further, further until he, he…

_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?! Why am I thinking like this? And about the Namek of all people! _

Vegeta knew this was wrong, but he couldn't pull his eyes away from the Namek's magnificent body. He had never noticed before how toned, and well…large the Namek was.

Vegeta blushed at the thoughts rushing through his mind, the images of that body doing other things, of doing other things to him. A moan escaped his lips unbidden as he rocked his hips in anticipation.

He quickly covered his mouth and peered out again to make sure he hadn't been heard. He hadn't been, thank god.

Vegeta was trying to summon the courage to quietly stop his perverted peepshow and slip away and deliver the invite another time when he heard more movement in the water. He couldn't resist himself and he looked out once again. His eyes grew wide as saucers and his mouth began to get dry…

Piccolo slowly made his way to the waterfall, he gracefully climbed the rocks at the base and leaned his face upwards as the water pounded down onto his naked body, washing away any residue dirt or sweat. He let out a long throaty sigh, it was rare that he'd allow himself the pleasure of such a relaxing bath.

Vegeta on the other hand was far from being relaxed. He now had a full on view of the Namek no longer waist deep in the water, he admired the firm shapely ass he was now presented with. _Oh god! _He could feel his member twitch as he became aware of how noticeably aroused he had become. But he didn't care anymore, all he cared about was how beautiful the sight before him was and how much he longed for the being to turn around.

Within moments his wish was granted as Piccolo slowly turned on the spot letting the water rush down him as he faced the forest, he had nothing to fear here, the animals had no interest in his nudity, he could relax and finally let go for one of the few times in his life.

Vegeta only came out of his daze when he noticed a line of drool seeping from his open mouth, connecting him to the ground. But he couldn't help himself. But then something caught his attention.

_But..but..but I thought Namek's were asexual!!_

But clearly he had been mistaken, no way in hell was Piccolo asexual and have such a, such a …rather amazing appendage.

Slowly Piccolo decided he was clean enough and descended back into the water to make his way to the shoreline where he stepped out from the water.

Vegeta had long since forgotten his hunger that he had been complaining about back at Capsule Corp., he now had a new hunger building inside him, and he must say, the Namek was looking delicious.

Piccolo bent down towards his pile of clothing, when suddenly he heard a twig snap in the forest line not far from where he was. He bolted upright and stared in the direction.

Vegeta stood stock still, there was nothing more he could do, he had no clue what he would do if the Namek spotted him. What would he say? What could he say?

But then Piccolo merely shrugged and let out a sigh then continued to dress himself.

Vegeta slowly let out the breath he was unknowingly holding, and thanked the gods for sparring him.

Vegeta decided it was too close a call so after sneaking one last glance at the still half-naked being, slightly disappointed that the Namek would choose to hide such a wonderful body underneath so much clothing, and cautiously stalked away. When he got farther away he took to the sky and blasted off towards the lookout.

When he arrived, Dende and Mr. Popo were out in the garden, which was good since he was in no mood to go searching for them. He threw the envelope at them and shouted the request to see that Piccolo gets it, then sped off back home. He couldn't have stopped, the effect of seeing Piccolo was still quite evident and he didn't want any questions about it. He still had a slight blush on his cheeks as he flew.

* * *

to be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe I didn't see**-by Pic's Pixie

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball z or any of its characters.

Summary: Vegeta is taken off guard by his sudden attraction to another z warrior, causing him to reach out and really discover the other person in ways no one had ever done before. V/P romance

Chapter 3

He stormed into Capsule corp. and practically ran up to his room. He heard shouting about what took him so long, especially if he was so damn hungry, but he simply replied equal in volume that he wasn't hungry anymore.

He rushed into the ensuite and quickly stripped off his clothing and blasted the water in the shower. He let out a relieved sigh as he stepped into the flowing water, he had to get clean, he felt so dirty.

He started to scrub at his skin with the soap, but no matter what he did he didn't feel any cleaner and he was still quite aroused at what he had witnessed before.

He leaned against the back wall of the shower to contemplate what he had done, and possibly discover why?!

He let out a sigh as he started to run things over in his mind, but the image of the Namek, washing himself, rubbing himself, water running down his amazingly toned body, that perfect ass, and the spectacular proof that the Namek was most certainly NOT asexual, kept running through his mind.

Pictures of green and the pounding water were swirling around in his head, making his thoughts muddy. He remembered when Piccolo had heard him, that gaze that had set him aflame as if he could pierce his very heart with those eyes. As images flitted through behind Vegeta's eyes, his hand slowly caressed his own skin as it sunk lower, and lower until…A low groan escaped his parted lips as an image of Piccolo doing what he was doing now caused him to buck his hips wildly. Moans and gasps resounded off the bathroom walls, pictures of green, and pink, and touching became too much for the prince to handle and he came while panting the Namek's name.

Vegeta slowly came back to his senses and blushed furiously at what had just taken place. He was more confused then ever now.

Vegeta quickly cleaned himself and then the shower stall. Then dried and slid into his usual fighting gi, and made his way to the gravity chamber. He had to work off some of his access energy and fast.

* * *

The week had passed by without incident, mainly due to Vegeta's determination to spend every waking minute in his gravity chamber, working off energy.

He didn't allow himself to dwell on the memories of what he had seen at the waterfall, thinking about it would only make it all the more real, and he wanted nothing more then to go back to his life before all the dreams of a certain sexy Namek, before when he could take a shower without blushing profusely and before when he could take hot showers instead of constantly relying on the cold water to curb his obsession.

He finally stepped out of the gravity chamber, his stomach had forced him to, so he walked into the kitchen, opened the refridgerator door and was just reaching for something when he was spotted.

"Ohh, about time you decided to join us! Vegeta people are going to be arriving any minute now, go get dressed! Hurry! Go!" His wife screeched while shooing him upstairs.

Grumbling as he went, he slowly peeled off his fighting gi and stalked off into the bathroom to shower before it was announced to all that he smelled.

Meanwhile outside Bulma was just finishing setting all the food on the tables when she spotted the Son's car arriving. She waved to them as they started towards her, Goku carrying the basket of food that Chi chi had prepared herself.

Gohan just stood by his mother and father as they spoke with Bulma, while Goten was immediately dragged away by Trunks to see his newest gadget.

Then before you knew it, mostly everyone was here, Krillin was with Goku sunbathing on the grass, Eighteen, Bulma and Chi chi were chatting over cocktails, Gohan and Videl were sitting by the pool and Mr. Hurcule was informing Yamcha, Tien and Master Roshi about all the awards and tournaments he'd won. (sweat drop)

Vegeta finally stepped out of the shower and found some clean clothes, he could sense everyone outside and groaned. He pulled on his pants, and slipped on a shirt and was just about to head downstairs when he sensed a certain person arriving. His body tensed yet again, and his heartbeat sped up, but he forced himself to compose and continued to make his way towards the party.

He tentatively stepped out into view and began scanning the crowd, the meaningless chatter already giving him a headache. He couldn't see the Namek anywhere, which both relieved and worried him at the same time.

* * *

to be continued 


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe I didn't see**-by Pic's Pixie

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball z or any of its characters.

Summary: Vegeta is taken off guard by his sudden attraction to another z warrior, causing him to reach out and really discover the other person in ways no one had ever done before. V/P romance

Chapter 4

"Ugh! Vegeta is driving me nuts!!" Bulma practically screamed to the other wives. After taking a sip from her cosmopolitan she continued to vent.

"I mean he's cooped himself up in that blasted gravity chamber twentyfour/seven it seems. And that's only this past week, he's been so isolated lately, we hardly get to see him at all. I'm sure Trunks is starting to wonder if he even has a father!"

"Well what are you going to do about it Bulma? If that brute wanted to be all anti-social before he married you that would have been fine, but he's a married man and a father for pete's sake. He can't be acting like this, he has a family." Chi chi piped in, feeling outraged that anyone would rather train then spend time with their family.

"I don't know if there's much I can do. Vegeta's always been a private person, that used to be part of his charm. But...he's just seemed so distracted." Bulma added with a forlorn sigh.

"Divorce him."

Both Bulma and Chi chi almost choke on their drinks and turned wide eyed towards the third party, the former android 18.

"What?! You can't be serious. Divorce isn't something to be talked about lightly you know." Chi chi lectured.

"It seems perfectly logical that when a relationship becomes something negative, the best choice for both parties would be to end it. Cleany and without grudge." Eighteen defended calmly.

Bulma stayed silent. _Divorce huh? Hmmm can't say I haven't thought about it, especially recently. Would that be the best choice? Where would he stay? Would he continue to live here? That might be ackward. And what about Trunks? _

While Bulma continued her inner debate, Chi chi was fuming and downing her drink quickly, the thought of a marriage or family breaking up seeming preposterous to her ears. Eighteen was wholely uneffected by the conversation and stood there almost motionlessly watching her husband joke around with his best friend.

* * *

_Damn! Where is he? I could have sworn I sensed him arriving but I don't see him! _Vegeta was wondering around aimlessly searching for the green man who had been haunting his dreams. He made sure to stay as far from Goku as possible, all he needed was a headache to go along with his paranoia.

Giving up after fifteen minutes of getting nowhere and having everyone look at him strangely he decided to grab some food and find a quiet place to brood.

* * *

Meanwhile hidden out of sight amongst the branches of the largest and oldest tree in Capsole Corps.' backyard, a large figure rested in the shade, reflecting on his thoughts.

_Why did I even come? Yes I'm a good guy, have been for a while now. But that doesn't mean I have to come to every gettogether one of the wives decides to throw. sigh I guess it's partly because of __**him. **__I need to find out why he was there that day, if he just delivered the invitation at the lookout to Dende and Popo then why come to the waterfall at all? And why did he not make himself known? Ugh! Damnit this makes no sense to me. _Piccolo growled, his frustration becoming too much to continue to brew apon. Instead he decided to just relax for once and enjoy the calming shade and the soft sounds coming from the other party guests, though far enough away not to be annoyingly loud.

But that silence didn't last for too much longer, after only a half hour or so Piccolo could hear the sound of grumbling and footsteps stomping their way towards his location. Peering through the foliage he was slightly shocked to see it the very person he wished to confront. Feeling strangely nervous he decided to just keep quiet and play the silent observer this time.

* * *

After grabbing a giant drumstick and a whole bag of grapes the prince made his way towards a tree off in the corner of the yard where he figured he'd be the safest from screeching wives and bumbling idiots.

Seating himself gruffly on the ground he tore into the meat like a carnivorous beast, he sort of was one already with how closely related saiyans were to their azuuru forms. _That's right Vegeta, gorge yourself that will help you find the namek. Growl ...even after a week, I still can't get him out of my mind. Wait, do I even want to find him? Maybe I should be hiding myself instead. No no, he didn't even know I was there so there's nothing to be ashamed about, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, or hurt me if he found out. _Vegeta chuckled to himself, he was finding it hard that the namek would cause him such stress.

After a few more minutes of mindless banter with himself he picked up a few grapes and did what he had seen many humans do, toss them up in the air and catch them in his mouth.

_sigh Ok I just have to admitt it to myself. Piccolo is ...hot. Ok so that wasn't so hard. Ugh why did I have to see him like that, _(toss up another grape, catches it in mouth) _even so, why would I feel like this, it's not like I havn't seen a naked man before. For crying out loud I take my clothes off and find a mirror I could see one right now! Jeez, I've never felt this way before, this heat. And it's staying with me, I've never even felt this way about Bulma. Her and I are a rare thing, every once in a blue moon we might feel alittle warmth but nothing like I felt seeing Piccolo. It's like my inner furnice is raging at high blast and the control knob is broken...ok bad analegy. _(tosses another few grapes and catches them) _This is nuts! I can't keep thinking this way, I'm married, and even though the Mrs and I aren't doing that great doesn't give me the right to think on that man. That green...tall..broad...toned...amazingly drop dead sexy man. GRRRRRR I can't even have a simple conversation in my own head without seeing images from that day!_

"Grrrr where the hell is that blasted Namek?!" Just after that outburst he tossed up another grape...

"What the h-" Vegeta immediately shut his mouth as he looked up to see where that stupid grape had gone to and to his surprise saw it in the hands of the very beautifully green person he had been obsessing over just moments ago, who by the way was staring down at him in such a way as to cause the normally steel-nerved Prince of Saiyans to feel the unfamiliar heat of a blush dusting his checks.

* * *

to be continued 


End file.
